1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improved methods and devices for setting a packer assembly within a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packer assemblies are used to secure production tubing within a wellbore. These assemblies typically include an elastomeric seal that is radially expandable to engage the wellbore surface and may also include a set of slips that have serrated or toothed portions that, when set, bitingly engage the wellbore surface. Packer assemblies of this type are often used when it is desired to “tie back” from a section of casing that has been previously set by cementing into the wellbore. There are potential problems in locating and setting the packer assembly in this instance. Typically, the upper end of the previously set casing has a liner hanger with a seal bore. It is desired to land the packer assembly into this seal bore and then set it to secure it within the wellbore. One potential solution would be to use a mechanically set packer. Unfortunately, mechanical setting of this type typically requires that the packer assembly be landed onto a structure (i.e., the liner hanger) in the wellbore. Thus, the packer assembly will be located immediately atop the liner hanger when it may be desired to locate the packer assembly at a distance above the liner hanger.
Additionally, it is desired to have an improved manner and arrangement for setting of a packer assembly within the wellbore to ensure that the slips are well set to structurally anchor the packer assembly in place and that proper fluid seals are established within the annulus of the wellbore.
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art.